


Take it from the Teacup

by slytherubbish



Category: The Society (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Cute, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 03:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20941184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherubbish/pseuds/slytherubbish
Summary: Grizz is really good at quidditch and Sam can't keep his eyes off of him.





	Take it from the Teacup

Grizz Visser is the most amazing quidditch player in the entire school. I mean most of the quidditch players were complete and utter arseholes but for some inexplicable reason, Grizz happened to be extremely kind and attractive.

Seriously who let him do that.

He really seemed to come out of nowhere. A muggle-born who landed at Hogwarts somehow and just happened to be the star quidditch player for the Gryffindor team.

He was always spitting off a random assortment of quotes, which Sam happened to find quite endearing. But that wasn’t the point he was Grizz definitely straight, also smart, beautiful, not to mention incredibly dreamy, and he's got a great arse— again not the point. His friends were pricks.

But that couldn’t stop Sam from watching him play. That was normal right? Supporting the Hufflepuff team, while also happening to watch an extremely attractive guy play quidditch. I mean girls did it constantly.

What wasn’t normal? Looking at his beautiful messy tied up hair during meals. Trying to catch a glance during divination. Merlin Sam had to stop doing that.

What made it worse was that it was pretty obvious to Becca, who loved to tease him at every waking moment.

_ Look who it is,_ Becca signed nudging his arm _everyone’s favorite star quidditch player._

And there he was walking into Divination.

_Omg I think I'm going to faint,_ Sam joked before grabbing his notebook from his bag _You’ll catch me right_

“Okay class,” their Professor interrupted, “today we’ll be partnering up to read each other’s tea leaves again.”

_Again?? Last time it was so boring_. Becca signed rolling her eyes.

“But this time I’ll be partnering you all up myself,” she gladly announced, “Okay so I’ll have Allie and Harry, Cassandra and Geordie, Sam and Grizz,—“ She continued on but Sam couldn’t pay attention after that. Seriously this was going to be absolute and pure torture.

Grizz tapped Sam on the shoulder, “Hey I guess we’re partners mind if I sit by you?”

Was Grizz blushing— no nope just his imagination.

“Yeah sure,” Sam said hesitantly, “Sorry I don’t speak well.”

“No uhh you-you speak fine,” Grizz stuttered he almost looked nervous. “It’s uh kinda strange to be partnered with new people huh?” Sam nodded.

“Wait uhh watch this,” Grizz proceeded to attempt to sign something.

“What?” Sam asked what was he even trying to do?

“It uhh means bullshit right?” Grizz asked with mild panic.

“No that’s ASL,” Sam explained laughing, “I use BSL.”

“They’re different?” Sam nodded at him as he turned an interesting shade or bright red. “Well umm, maybe y-you could teach me BSL sometime?”

“You know I can read lips right?” Sam’s heart was really going into overdrive.

“Yeah, but I was thinking I could speak to you in your language.” Grizz was mindlessly twirling a strand of his messy hair.

Sam didn’t know what to say. Grizz Visser, star quidditch player, wanted to learn sign language just so he could talk to him.

“Boys have you started your assignment yet.” Their professor interrupted glancing over at their table.

“We’ll get started now, Professor,” Grizz explained apologetically.

Moments later they had everything set up and were peering into each other’s teacups.

“I think yours is a sun,” Grizz explained his face scrunching up as he studied the pattern.

“Oh yours is too,” Sam replied quickly, “I’ll find it in the book.”

He studied the table of contents and flipped until he found the right page.

“It means great happiness,” Sam explained his grin felt like it was reaching both of his ears.

“Oh,” Grizz didn’t quite look surprised but more glad, “I guess we’ll have to have that sign language lesson soon.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Im considering doing more short Harry Potter au's so let me know if you disagree with the houses or anything,, i'd love to change stuff up and make things better :))


End file.
